Against All Odds
by TwiRobStew
Summary: Edward and Bella who are 17 always liked each other from afar problem is they have two different lifestyles and Bella is dating Jake. Only choice they have is to keep their relationship a secret because if her father found out it will be trouble
1. Chapter 1

So came up with a new story and im really enjoy coming up with this idea and i hope all of you enjoy my new story as well

Disclamier: I do not own Twilight but i do own this story :)

Plot: Two teens in Forks, Washington fall in love with each other but know they have to keep their romance a secret because they know people wouldn't accept that they were together. Now they are against all odds but they will not give up on each other.

Pairings: E/B A/J Em/R

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

Here I sat outside sitting on the tailgate of my dad's 2-door blue truck looking at my sister play with her bubbles. She ran back and forth to me telling me to look at the bubbles as they flew up in the air only to pop. Some people may consider this boring but not to me because I truly loved to see the smile on her face when she is excited. She was only 6 years old but wise beyond her years. My mom always said she had an old woman living inside of her. I had brought those bubbles for her on my way home from school and saw it in the store as I was walking home. Pretty much everyone my age had a car but my family couldn't afford to have more than 2 cars. My dad's work truck and my mother's car. My father Edward Mason Sr. is a construction worker for the city and my mother Elizabeth watches , an 87 year old war veteran, during the weekdays. My family didn't make much money only enough to put a decent meal on the table, clothes on our back, and a roof over our heads. We lived in a 2 bedroom and 2 bathroom trailer a little outside of Forks. The other trailers around us were pretty decent as well and it was quiet around here unless some of the kids around here come out. I'm 17 years old and I'm a senior at Forks high school. I'm pretty much a loner and I only hang out with a select few of people my friends Jasper, Eric, Ben, and Shawn. All of us had grown up together since we were in diapers. They've always had my back no matter what and I knew I could always count on them. Anna jumped into my lap breaking me from my thoughts and she placed her little hands on each of my cheeks, smiling wide.

"It's getting cold out here brother cant you feel my hands…it's a popsicle!" she exclaimed rubbing my face. I grabbed her hands with mines and kissed her little button nose.

"Well then let's get you inside then little lady" I said as I scooped her up in my arms and twirled her around in a circle and she gave off little fits of giggles. Her long brownish gold hair flew around in the air as she tightly held her eyes closed not letting me see those beautiful crystal green eyes.

"Edward! Anna! time for dinner you two!" my mother yelled to us at the front door and I slowly placed Anna on her feet and grabbed her hands as we walked inside. My father was already at the table with a beer at his side as my mom placed the meatloaf on the middle of the table. I saw she had also made corn and rolls. And not to brag but she made the best rolls in the world it always made my day when she makes them. Anna's as well. I scooted a chair out for Anna and she sat in and a slid her chair in place once she was settled. I walked over to sit right across from her and made a silly face at her and she giggled again. Mom brought out the sweet tea and placed it on the table as well and she sat down at the end of the table opposite my father. Once our grace was said we dug in giving light conversations of our day. My dad talked about how nice it would be if he got a raise but knew he wouldn't be able to. My father worked very hard every day to give us things he never had growing up. My dad was a high school dropout so he never got a diploma or GED. Once his father had died his mother couldn't afford to contribute to the household because she was a housewife so my dad dropped out and started working. He met my mother when he was 17 and she was 16 only to be married 2 years later. They aren't the greatest couple but they loved each other enough to survive all these years together. I hoped one day I could find love like theirs. People said me and my father looked just alike and swear he just spit me out and created me. My father was 6'1 whereas I was 5'11. We both had reddish brown hair which unfortunately for us is hard to maintain. Only difference is my father had a much harder look than me from all his years of work and stress. My mother and Anna looked alike same color and long hair, creamy skin complexion which a lot of people want these days. Go figure.

"That damn Chief Swan gave me a ticket today. I swear that bastard is out to get me," my dad said giving out a heavy sigh and letting his back hit the seat completely. Chief Swan was sort of the head honcho in this town. What he says goes no if ands or buts about it. My dad calls him a constant thorn in his side and I kinda don't blame my dad for saying that. Chief Swan if the police chief of Forks and has it in good with the mayor up in Seattle. Rumors are going around saying he is helping Chief Swan groomed to be a mayor himself or was it Police Commissioner? Well hell if I know rumors get thrown around this town everyday like 1 dollar bills at a strip club. I could tell my father was frustrated with it though.

"Oh no! honey we can't possibly afford to pay a ticket especially right now," my mother replied furrowing her eyebrows as I looked over to my dad.

"I know Liz, and to top it off it's a 200 dollar speeding ticket for going 10 over, I couldn't afford to be late for work," he explained giving her a defeated tone as she kept looking at him for answers.

"That Chief Swan is a piece of sh-"she started but she then realized Anna was at the table looking back and forth while eating her corn. "you know what" she finished as she took a drink of her tea.

"I know Liz can't do anything about it though no sence of fighting back when you don't have money to defend yourself with," he then took a long swig of his beer and clenched his teeth at the taste.

"I can always get a job to help out around here," I said causing my father and mother to look over at me.

"No Edward that will not be necessary you are to focus on your studies and that's it," my mother answered as she placed her tea back down to the table.

"Your mother is right Edward and as much as I appreciate it you're too smart to do this. Your going places son and I don't want you getting stressed over anything," he explained after taking another drink from his bottle and I looked towards my plate groaning. The small spaced dining room was quiet and you could only hear the sounds of the forks, plates, and cups being handled.

"I can always sell tea outside like I see in the movies," my little sister jumped up and said with much excitement startling my mother. We all busted out laughing at her enthusiasm but knowing she meant business. She sat back down in her chair and began eating again as if nothing happened.

"Well you know we are in trouble when our 6 year old offers to work" my father laughed and my mother shook her head laughing along with him. This is what I love about my family, even though we aren't living with a lot of money and we struggled we still can be a real family and I didn't want to change that for the world. After dinner I helped my mom clean up while my father went into the living room to watch t.v. and Anna went to her room to play with her dolls. Yep my little sister had her own room so my room has been the living room since I was 11. Camped out on the couch but hey I couldn't complain I had a t.v in here. After helping my mother I called Jasper to see what he was doing later on tonight and he told me there was a party at Mike Newton's house since his parents was away for the weekend. I don't too much care for Mike because let's face it dude is an asshole but hey it's a party and he does know how to throw them. Jasper was going to pick me up around 10 tonight and it was only 7:30 so I still had time to spend with Anna before getting ready. My parents weren't real strict when it came to curfews as long as it wasn't on a school night and I didn't come home shit-faced drunk. Walking into Anna's room she had her back to me as she was playing with her monkey stuffed animal I won for her at the fair. I watched her quietly as she played as I went unnoticed by her and found that quite funny.

"Jeez George I wish you had more hair so I can style it for you but then you would probably have crazy lion hair like my daddy and brother. Momma always said no comb or gel can contain that wilderness whatever that means" she said unto the stuffed animal as though it would answer back. I then felt on top of my head thinking my hair wasn't that bad I believe most guys would kill for my hair. Personally.

"You know it's not nice to talk about people and their hair," I gave as she turned around and smiled wide as the sun at me. I sat beside her on the floor and she scooted her little body on my lap and kissed my cheek.

"Oh big brother I love your hair," she said as she patted my hair as if I was a dog. I began tickling her and she fell over trying to cover herself from my attacks. But then I picked her up and placed her on her bed only to give her another tickle attack. I could sit here all day and listen to her laugh it really opened my heart. My mother came in 5 minutes later tell Anna to get ready for her bath and walked over to her little brown dresser to lay out night clothes for her. I promised to read her a bed time story when she was ready for bed. Was kind of hard to deny her anything with that sweet face and puppy dog eyes. Mom then told me to take out the trash and put it out back and put it in the bin. We had a crazy problem with cats around here and they loved to pick at our trash for some odd reason. Cats are weird much rather prefer a dog. About an hour and a half of playing around I finally got my ass in the shower to get ready for the party. After my shower I went to the hallway closet to get my green and red Bob Marley shirt and some faded blue jeans. I didn't have a lot to choose from and I didn't have the polo shirts or all that good stuff but I didn't care too much for it. After getting dressed I slipped into Anna's room and slid right beside her in bed with a book in hand. After reading Repunzel to her she fell asleep hugging George tightly into her. I went into the kitchen and grabbed a roll that was left over from dinner and a glass of water and sat there for a minute waiting on Jasper. I looked at the clock on the microwave that read 10:05 and that's when Jasper pulled up in his black Honda honking his horn one time to let me know he was out there. I slipped on my jacket and told mom and dad I was gone and they told me to make sure the extra key was under the flower pot outside. I hopped in the car and Jasper speed off heading into Forks. Jasper was my age and same height as me. He was from down south in Texas and you could hear the thick country accent as he talked. The accent never really left him even after all these years. Many girls wanted to be with Jasper and he knew it too and he used that wild card wisely. His blonde hair that came down to his neck is what draws girl in besides his accent. And here I thought it was his charm. Jasper reached over beside me to get into his glove box and pulled out a pack of cigarettes and offered me one, in which I took. Haha Jasper my supplier is what I call him.

"Hey Jacob Black is going to be there tonight so try to have a good time even though I know you hate him," Jasper said to me as he flew down the road and I looked out my window rolling my eyes. Jacob fucking Black the bane to my existence. I couldn't stand the guy he was a little shorter than me but dude was built ford tough. He is from La Push but goes to Forks high because La Push didn't have an high school. He had light brown skin complexion and jet black short hair. But if you ask me dudes nose is bigger than him. Earlier I said Mike was an asshole, well Black takes the cake for asshole of the year. I never liked the guy. Part of the reason was because he was dating Bella Swan. Man I could talk about her for days. She moved down here 3 years ago during the beginning of freshman year and she was Chief Swans only child. She was so nice and helping so I figured how could she come from Chief Swan. Bella was 17 as well and the most sexiest girl at Forks High. Just beautiful. Her long brown hair that came down past her shoulders, beautiful brown doe eyes, and a smile that was a 100 watts. She was just perfect and how she ended up with Black the world will never know. He was captain of the football team and she was quiet down to earth person and if you ask me I guess it's true opposites attract.

"I'm not going to say anything to him just wanna hang out with you guys tonight," I say as I glanced over to him and he gave me a 'yeah right' look.

"Ok Mason just play nice tonight," was all he said and we headed to the party in a comfortable silence. Tonight I would not let Jacob Black or his idiot friends get to me I was there to have fun like everyone else. Easier said than done.

BPOV

I checked myself in the mirror one good time while waiting on Alice and Rose to pick me up for the party. I was wearing some black skinny jeans and my yellow shirt where it showed more of my chest bone area.I brushed and flat ironed my hair for good measures tonight but I knew the buffing wasn't going to last. I heard my phone beep and look to see it was Jacob, my boyfriend, texting me.

*_Hey wear that blue skirt I like….EASY access…ohhhh yea_ ;)* - J I rolled my eyes as I read the text not really in the mood for his shit tonight.

*_NO im wearing what I have on...so might wanna have EASY access to yourself tonight_* I texted him back and threw my phone onto the bed. I really don't know why im with Jacob if i'm being honest. His dad and my dad are best friends and they always pushed us together like we were groomed for each other. My father is Police Chief of Forks and Jacob's father Billy Black is a retired sheriff out in La Push. He was injured 6 years ago during a shooting out in La Push which left him disabled in a wheelchair. So he is sitting on a huge check from that in his wheelchair and Jacob loves to show it off. I swear money changes people especially my father. We were a middle class family a nice 3 bedroom house a spacious kitchen and living room I mean what more could a person ask for and my mother loved it. My dad was planning on running for Mayor of Forks and I believe he had it in the bag already. The community loved him, well people with money did and we all know they always get what they want. Don't get me wrong I love the life I live I just feel something is missing and I can't figure out what. I heard a beep go off on my phone and I knew it was Jacob. Ughh this dude here seriously.

*_Whatever Bella do what you want jeez you never wanna put out any more* _-J Whatever I'm not even going to respond to his childish text message. Over the summer I made a mistake f giving my virginity to him one night while he was over and my parents were out of town for their anniversary. BIG mistake there I tell you because it was uncomfortable to me and two it was special. Well to me it wasn't but to Jacob it was great. I admit I had sex with him 2 more times after that but I just didn't feel right plus he was only lasting 3 minutes and I may not be a pro at these things but I know 3 minutes isn't good. I heard a car horn honk outside and I looked out my window to see Alice's Mercedes parked outside. I hurriedly grabbed my purse and cell phone and ran down the stairs. I gave mom and dad a kiss on the cheek and told them not to wait up even though they might, well my father will. Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale were my two best friends and like sisters to me since I moved down here. Alice was short with spiky brunette hair and very pixie like. Her looks and personality compliment well together. Rosalie always looked like she stepped out of a fashion magazine. Her long blonde hair and slim figured body made her the object of all the boys' wet dreams hell even mines. Hahaha I'm kidding there but you get my point. When I got into the car Rose was applying red lipstick to her lips as Alice was checking her makeup in the rear view window. These two were like walking makeup bags they had to look good.

"So Bella I heard Edward will be there tonight any thoughts," Alice said as she looked in her mirror directly at me causing me to blush. Edward Mason was a nice guy who had this bad boy persona and that made me crazy. When I first saw him 3 years ago I thought he was the greatest looking man on God's green earth. And speaking of green his eyes were like little orbs of magical green that could just pierce through your soul. We said hi to each other when we pass by in school or when I see him hanging out. Jacob never liked Edward and I never knew why because Edward doesn't even talk to him.

"I seriously don't know why you have a thing for Edward when you have a prime steak in your hands. Plus Edward lives in a trailer! Ewww no that is not justifiable living if you ask me" Rosalie sounded of shaking her head in disgust.

"Well no one asked you Rose" Alice gave speaking my mind as I smiled to her and Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"I'm serious you never know what goes on in those trailer parks they might be breeding with their cousins over there. And have you seen his clothes I mean come on I swear I see him wear some of the same clothes. Hello has he heard of shopping," Rosalie began and I held my head between my hand giving out a huge sigh and Alice started her car up. Personally I saw nothing wrong with Edward and so what he lived in a trailer doesn't give people the right to judge him and it pissed me off how people say that about him or anyone else living over there. Not everybody had money. After Alice begged Rose to shut up about it I peered out my window remaining quiet the rest of the ride. We arrived 5 minutes later to the party and it was already looking packed. I saw Jacob's black hummer on the side of the road and I really wasn't in the mood tonight for his bullshit. I was really beginning to rethink my relationship with him. Well I have been rethinking it for the past couple of months now but just more and more.

"OMG! Jasper is here I see his Honda!" Alice squealed as Rosalie and I laughed at her. Alice has always had a thing for Jasper Whitlock since freshman year. She parked her car right beside his and she swore up and down it was fate that was bringing them together. Well maybe fate needs to give Alice a kick in the butt and actually get her to talk to the guy. Every time he was around she became a blubbering idiot and it was funny at first now it's just plain stupid. Once we got out the car Rose and Alice had to check themselves again making sure everything was in place. I wanted to avoid Jacob tonight because I knew he is argued it would ruin my time of fun and I didn't want that. We walked inside and the music as blaring loudly as people was walking around drinking and some dancing. I immediately saw Mike Newton dancing wildly with one of the girls. And boy did he have no rhythm. We walked further in saying hi to our friends while passing by them when I was grabbed out of nowhere and suddenly felt lips on mines. After Jacob released me I gave him a little push giving him a 'what the fuck' look and he flashed those pearly whites giving me his best suave smile.

"Hey baby I missed you and nice outfit…I still would preferred you to wear the skirt though," he said as he tried pulling me into him.

"Jake stop I just got here and im not in the mood for your antics right now I just want to have fun," I stated pulling back from him as Rose and Alice looked on.

"Whatever do what you want," was all he said and he walked off with a couple of people following after him.

"You ok Bells?" Alice asked as she came in front of me pulling my hair behind my ears.

"I'm good Alice just trying to be drama free and have fun…now let's party bitches!" I screamed as Alice and Rose screamed 'Yeah'. After dancing with Alice and Rose I felt a little hot so I told them I was heading outside for a little air and they told me to be careful. I navigated my way through the sea of people and walked outside to the patio. It felt good out here and I needed fresh air. I looked up at the sky admiring the bright light of the moon tonight. I heard the door open and close and I smelled the faint smell of a cigarette. I turned to look behind me and was startled to see Edward right here.

"Oh im sorry I didn't know anyone was out here," he said as he looked down at his feet and I shrugged.

"It's ok Edward," I said as he looked up at me with those green eyes and smiled and I swear my heart stopped for just that moment. He walked over beside me taking a drag of his cigarette and then put it out. I looked at him as he flicked it on the ground.

"It's not polite to smoke in front of a lady," he said turning to me and I smiled back.

"Well that was very kind of you Edward but you didn't have to do that…plus that was just wasteful do you know how many people in the world wants a cigarette and you just wasted it," I playfully scolded him and he gave me a little bashful laugh. There goes my heart again.

"Well I didn't know you felt so strong about that I will keep that in mind," he winked and I know I turned a slight shade of pink and I looked back up to the sky. "It sure is beautiful tonight,"

"Yeah it is and that's rare even for Forks" I reply as he looked on with me and right there I could feel some kind of spark between us and I hoped he felt that too so I wouldn't feel crazy.

"So…are you having fun tonight?" Edward asked as he began nervously playing with his fingers.

"Yeah I am…well kind of this was something to do to get me out the house I was so bored so why not come to the party" I rambled on and he gave off a small laugh and shook his head.

"Yeah I feel the same…much rather be home watching Anna sleep," he replied with such emotion in his words and I could tell this Anna girl was important to him. Girlfriend maybe hell I don't know. "She's my little sister" he answered my question that was floating through my head.

"Aww you have a little sister? How cute…how old is she?" I asked him and turned around putting my back to the railing.

"She is 6 going on 40," and I laughed at that because she actually sounded like me when I was younger when he said that.

"Do you have a picture of her?" I asked and he instantly reached around in his pants pocket and pulled out a brown ragged looking wallet and pulled out a small photo handing it to me. She was so beautiful and her smile was as huge. In this photo she was on a swing sitting smiling at the camera as her golden-brown hair flowing in the wind. She looked like an angel on earth and I couldn't help but smile at her. "Wow she is beautiful Edward I can really see you adore her so much," and I handed the photo pack to him and he placed it back in his wallet and his wallet back in his pockets of his faded jeans. I took a minute to look him over he was wearing a green and red Bob Marley shirt, faded blue jeans, and dare I say white K-Swiss'. To me it didn't matter because he looked great anyways.

"She is my world I can tell you that much," he said as he gave me a crooked smile and then faded in one second and I t kind of caught me off guard. "Ok I gotta ask and I know it isn't any of my business but this is like killing me to know. How did someone as smart, beautiful, and nice end up with Jacob Black?" he asked and I could tell by the way he said Jakes' name he detested him.

"Umm I don't know I guess it just sort of happened. But to tell you the truth I don't know why I'm with him neither I guess it's safer and it keeps my dad off my back since he adores Jake." I gave as a slipped a fallen strand of hair behind my ear.

"Well I think you can do better Bella…way better than him," he stated and I looked up at him staring into his eyes and I felt him reading my soul and I couldn't look away.

"Well who's your idea of better Mr. Mason?" I smiled as he shyly looked away and up at the sky again. "How bout we exchange numbers and you can hit me up whenever you find that answer," I said as I looked in my purse and grabbed a pen and tore of a piece of gum wrapper and wrote my number down. I placed it in his hands and walked off slowly as he stared at the piece of paper hoping he would call one day. I walked back into the party trying to find Alice and Rose but I did see Jacob getting wasted in the kitchen with all his friends laughing and joking. I spotted Alice near the bathroom and walked over to her. She had told me she didn't know where Rose was because she was gone for like 15 minutes. Next thing we know the bathroom door opens and out walks Rose and she was pulling down her black skirt and adjusting her shirt and I big burly guy with short blonde hair walked out behind her zipping up his pants discreetly. Dude had nice dimples though gotta give him that. Alice and I stood there unnoticed by Rose and our jaws were literally on the ground. That little whore just had a quickie in the bathroom.

"Rosalie Ellen Hale you fucking whore!" Alice yelled getting Rose's attention and Rose suddenly became red with embarrassment and she should she just fucked a guy in a bathroom at a party.

"Hey girls what's up" she shyly walked over to us and I saw the guy walk off in the crowd looking back at us.

"Don't 'hey girls what's up' us you fucking had sex in that bathroom," Alice looked shocked more that pissed and so was I.

"It kind of just happened and Emmet was sweet and good looking….dam it just happened I don't need to explain myself to you bitches" she said walking off into the crowds of people. Alice told me her makeup check can wait because she wanted to get the scoop. I didn't tell them about what happened outside because then Alice would be on my case and I much rather put Rose under the bus so to say. I did see Edward occasionally again throughout the party and each time I saw him looking at me with some look in his eye. Maybe I was too forward with him. After an hour and a half more of partying we decided it was time to go home and I was getting tired and bored. Rose explained to us in the car that his name was Emmett McCarthy and he is a freshman at UW. He was there because he was kind of friends with Mike and he was bored because his frat wasn't having a party that weekend. She said they met in the kitchen while she was getting a drink and the rest was history. She did get his number though so I guess that's good. When I was dropped off in front of my house I gave both my girls a hug and hurried in the house. When I walked I heard the t.v. on low and knew my dad waited up for me. When I walked in the living-room I saw he had fallen asleep in his big lazy boy recliner. Well at least I don't get interrogated tonight I thought as I headed up the stairs into my room. I took another shower and got dressed for bed when I saw I had 3 unread text messages. I got situated under my covers and opened my phone.

*_Wow that Rose is such a whore lol oh well atleast she got sum 2nite..now Im jealous_* Alice I laughed at her text responding back telling her she might want to buy a vibrator for those lonely nights.

*_Why did you leave so early? I saw you outside talking to that trailer trash! It's whatever see you Monday…love you_* Jacob Ma that dude could seriously get on my nerves at times I didn't even bother responding to his text . I saw my next text was from a number I didn't recognize and I opened it.

*Me* was all it said and I knew right there that was Edward and his answer. I smiled at the text and I then saved him number in my phone. I do like Edward and he was such a sweet guy maybe he was right. Every thought went flying through my mind that night and I fell asleep dreaming about Edward Mason.

* * *

><p>AN hopefully you guys enjoyed reading this :) R/R guys wanna know your opinions :) and hopefully ideas


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the new chapter to Against all odds and hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter of the story and i would love to hear some of your opinions for the story :)**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight or any of the characters but i do own the cutie Anna **

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

I stood at the patio looking down at the piece of paper Bella handed me that contained seven numbers which right now was seven of my luckiest numbers. After staring at them for another minute or two I gathered my bearings and walked right back into the party. There was no way in the hell the guys would believe Bella gave me her number and I couldn't believe it myself. But right now I was Charlie and this here was my freaking golden ticket. I spotted Jasper and the rest of the guys over by the loud speakers so a walked over to them. Jasper handed me a white cup and I sniffed it and smelled that it was beer.

"Where the hell have you been?" Jasper asked as I took a sip of the beer he handed me.

"Getting fresh air it had gotten too hot in here for a minute," I swiftly said as Eric and Ben gave me the 'yeah right' look.

"Whatever dude but we might bail on this party because it's starting to get lame so me and Ben gonna head out check you guys later…and hit me up if you going to the courts tomorrow so I can whoop that ass," Eric said as we all slapped hands. Eric was Mr. Cool Kid on the Block, and added a splash of color to our little group. And no not like that meant with his personality. He was animated, loud, and girl crazy which got him in trouble a lot with whoever he was dating at the time. Ben was the opposite he was quiet, calm, and a very shelled person around people but around us he would talk and goof off. He was like the Screech of the group. After Eric and Ben left Jasper and I decided to leave 10 minutes later and because some guy had gotten completely wasted and ended up streaking through the house and Jasper said that shit spoiled the beer in his stomach. As we were walking out I chanced a look and saw Jacob glaring in my direction and flipped me off. I shook my head not wanting to add fuel to fire because I could go all night.

"Hey did you want to head to the courts tomorrow?" Jasper asked as he started up his car.

"Umm…yeah sure… I can just walk ad meet you guys there," I said as I strapped on my seatbelt because Jasper was very anal about that shit.

"I can pick you up bro…you don't have to walk," he says as he speeds off down the road and I nodded my head.

"I know but I like walking helps clear my head and shit like that…and helps me become one with nature," I joke and Jasper had a wide grin and shook his head before looking at me.

"Ok Yogi Bear whatever you say," was all he said and the rest of my trip home was spent in a comfortable silence with the Kings of Leon playing throughout the car. I walked inside the trailer placing the spare key inside the key bowl. I walked towards Anna's room and poked my head in to check on her and she was sleeping soundly with George clinging to her. I took off my pants and shirt and threw it in the laundry basket in the hallway and reached over to the closet and grabbed my blanket and cover. I situated myself on the couch and after a minute I bolted up and scattered to the laundry basket and grabbed my pants I was just wearing and pulled out the paper with Bella's number on it. I went back to the couch and grabbed my cell phone. I stared at the numbers and my phone wondering what the hell was I going to say. I opened up my text box and typed her number in and sent one word that would make me or break me I simply typed in 'me' and I fell asleep with the phone in my hand. That night I dreamed of Isabella Swan.

"Edddddddddwwaaaarrrrddddddd," a voice called my name and I turned over pulling the sheet over my head to shield the voice. "Eddddddwwwwaaaaarrrrrdddddddd," the voice called out again and I then knew it was Anna then she jumped on top of me knocking the wind from my system. "Wake up wake up I wanna watch Clifford you big goof," she said and I leaned my body up and grabbed her bringing her down and giving her a tickling attack. Her laughs filled the room as she kicked to get away from me. After the tickle attack I got up turning on the t.v. for her and turned to the big red dog that was the source of my early weekend morning wake ups. Anna situated herself in my spot as she watched Clifford and I walked into the kitchen grabbing me a bowl, milk, spoon, and the best cereal ever cap't crunch peanut butter. While I as eating my mom and dad came into the kitchen mom starting a pot of coffee and my dad sitting at the table. I glanced at the microwave clock and it read 9:38 and wondered why my parents got up so late. My mom walked over to my dad's chair leaned down and gave him a lingering kiss on his lips. And my mind went blank. Ewww now I know why they woke up late isn't there an age limit to when parents shouldn't have sex. I know the trick I know when they have one of their "nights" and it grosses me out. My mom turned around and my dad gave her a light tap on her ass and I groaned suddenly losing my appetite. I mean seriously who wouldn't after what I just witnessed.

"Don't hate that your old man still got game son," my dad said as I faked puked over the table.

"It's not hating dad it's called not needing to see my parents grope each other because its nasty," I say taking my bowls to the sink and washing it out and my mom laughed as she lightly smacked my arm.

"Exactly…hating," and my mom pulled out two mugs from the cabinet and poured coffee in them.

"Emma do you want some toast?" my mom asked loudly to my sister who was into the t.v. and didn't reply. "Emma," my mom simply called out as she walked into the living room.

"So what are you going to do today?" my dad asked as I put up the clean dish and put the cereal up on the refrigerator.

"Going to go play basketball with the guys today nothing special," I answered as I sat back at the table with him. My mom walked back into the kitchen and started putting bread in the toaster and walked over to dad handing him his cup of coffee and he thanked her. Me and my dad sat at the table talking for a little bit when Anna came bouncing into the kitchen giving me and dad a kiss on the cheeks.

"Mommy may I please have some apple butter on my toast?" she asked pulling out a chair for herself.

"Sure honey…do you want milk or juice?" my mom asked in return as the toast popped up.

"Milk please…Edward do you wanna play tea party with me later on?" she asked and as much as I wanted to I couldn't so I shook my head at her.

"I'm sorry sweet pea I can't I'm hanging with some friends today…another time ok," I suggested and she seemed content with my answer. "Hey dad you think I could get 10 dollars to put on my phone?" and my dad nodded reaching in his pocket for his wallet pulling out a 10. My dad didn't have a problem giving me a 10 every month since I really don't ask for anything and I stay out of trouble.

"Oh Edward I needed you to come by Mr. Donald's house after school Monday and cut his grass," my mom said as she placed some toast in front of dad and Anna leaving one for herself.

"Sure thing mom anything else you need me to do around there?" I always pitched in when it came to doing some work for rather it be cutting grass, clearing out his rain gutters, or just fixing his wheelchair ramp on his porch. And every time I asked for some water he always contributed how when he was growing up he did everything without a lick of water till he was done. We young folks don't know we have it good as he would always tell me. He is an annoying old man but he sure is wise.

"Nothing I could think of honey but you know he will think of something," she said as she sat down to the table and stared eating. After everyone was done eating I went back into the living room and grabbed my phone noticing I had a text message. I opened it noticing it was from Bella.

*_Hey I tried calling you but it said something about you not being able to be reached_*- B Yeah one of the many joys of a minute phone I thought to myself as I typed out a response.

*_Yea I have a minute phone can only text sorry_ * -_E_ I grabbed the remote to the t.v. and switched to Sports Center where they was talking about the NASCAR racing. I flipped through the channels and settled on the show King of the Hill. Hey don't judge I love the show Dale is HI-larious. It was one of the episodes when Bobby was kicking people in the nuts. As I was watching my phone beeped right beside me and I saw it was another text from Bella which in turn made my smile.

*_That's sucks :/ so I've been thinking about breaking up with Jake_* -_B_ Whoa did I just see right I never thought in a million years that would happen and I texted her back.

*_Now that sucks…I'm srry 2 hear that_* - _E_ I kept thinking about our conversation last night and I kind of felt maybe she did like me but the chances of that happening was slim and my phone beeped.

*_Not really long time coming so what r u doing today?* -B_

*_Going to the basketball court l8r on with my friends_* I responded and when I looked up I saw Bobby kick Hank in his nuts and I busted out laughing. Anna then came out the kitchen while the commercial came on and sat in my lap. I wrapped my arms around her little frame and snuggled her giving the back of her head a little kiss taking in the smell of her shampoo which smelled like fresh picked flowers. After that I didn't get a response back from Bella and boy did I feel rejected.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

After I read Edward's text which said he was going to the basketball courts I called up Alice and told her I was picking her little pixie ass up later. I didn't want to bring Rose because one she would bitch about Edward and two she didn't like to sweat well neither did Alice but I would rather have Alice with me. I exited out my room and down the stairs to go and grab me a apple when I saw my dad at the table with his police uniform and his 1980's pornstach in full effect. I went over and kissed him on his cheek and went towards the fruit basket. I looked at my dad and he was reading the morning paper looking upset.

"How was the party Isabella?" my father asked not looking up from his paper to ask.

"It was good didn't really hang out too much," I say as I take a bite of the red apple.

"There better not have been drinking Bella," He said sternly and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Of course not daddy scouts honor," I say smiling cheesily at him and he shook his head.

"So Jacob said you're mad at him…may I ask why?" now looking up from the paper. I swear my dad was is Team Jacob wait what am I saying he is and has gotten on my nerves plenty of times.

"No you may not dad it's between me and Jacob," I say as I take another bite not really like where this was heading.

"He also told me he saw you talking to that Mason boy at the party," he is return took a sip of his coffee in his blue mug.

"Dad don't start this ok? He is nice," I simply said and the ball just dropped.

"Bella you know how I feel about those people," he said getting up from his chair and I rolled my eyes making sure he saw me do it.

"What people dad? People who don't have a lot of money…that's bull crap dad and you know it…you're not even rich yourself your middle class" I ranted throwing my apple away not having much of an appetite now.

"Watch yourself Isabella and who you talk to effects me in the end and I will not jeopardize that you hear! Stay away from the kid," he stated as he walked out of the kitchen thinking he got one over on me. Little does he know I don't give a damn what he says and I don't give a damn if he becomes mayor. He has to learn he can't control me all of my life and push me towards Jacob. My mom walked in the kitchen wondering what all the fuss was about and I shook my head and said it was nothing. I walked back upstairs to my room and slammed my door shut and fell down on my bed forcefully. And who does Jake think he is talking to my dad like he owns me. I grabbed my phone searching for Jake's number. It had rung three times before he picked it up and I was ready to give him an earful.

"Hey baby what's up" he said trying to sound sexy but I groaned inside.

"Next time you feel the need to tell me dad shit do me and you a favor and don't. You don't control me Jacob when will you learn that," I say loudly hoping his ear falls off.

"Bella chill out and your dad loves me so keep that in mind we both want what's best for you," he says and I scoffed at him and his ridiculous statement.

"You and my dad want what's best for ya'll and I'm not going to sit here and let you guys control my life so here's my first step to that Jacob Black we are over don't ever speak to me again or even fucking look at me you fucking loser and who cares if I talked to Edward he has more going for himself than you! BYE!" I screamed and pressed end on my phone before he could respond and I suddenly felt a weight lift off of me. I was proud of myself I should of done this months and months ago. My phone started ringing and I looked to see that it was Jacob calling be back and I pressed decline on my phone and raced to the bathroom to take a shower and get ready. After my shower I brushed and blow dried my hair and put some make up on while still wrapped in my towel. I then went to my walk in closet pulling out different clothes to see what I wanted to wear. After putting on my clothes I texted Alice letting her know I was on my way and I was out my door by 11:56. I got inside my red truck that my dad had got me for my 16th birthday it use to be grandpa Swan's truck so it meant a lot to me to keep it. I called her Old Bessie but Rosalie said I should call it old scrap but who cares I loved it. I knew Alice would rather drive her car because she couldn't stand when I drove because it meant she had to ride in Old Bessie. Haters is what they are they don't understand classics. I had gotten Jacob to install a cd player in it and at least he was good for something during our relationship. Placing my Maroon 5 cd in I began taking off towards Alice's while jamming. I stopped at a red light and was continuing to bop my head to the music and I looked over to see Mike looking inside from his car jamming with me as if he could hear and I laughed at his craziness. I was in too much of a good mood today my proof is I'm jamming at a red light with Mike Newton, that's a first. When the light turned green I sped off and finally approached Alice's house and she was outside waiting for me. She hurried and got inside the car then placed her sunglasses on.

"Hey chick," she greeted pulling her seatbelt across her.

"Hey…so guess what I broke up with Jake this morning," I say and she gave off a little laugh while fixing her hair.

"Do you want me to say I'm surprised because I would be lying" she seemed unfazed by what I told her.

"You aren't going to even ask why? Wow that's a first," I laughed as I backed up out of the driveway.

"Because he is a egotistical, barbaric, ass kissing, big nosed douchebag…I'm correct?" and I laughed and nodded my head and she gave me a little shrug.

"Wow you should be a poet Mary Alice," she glared at me and I chuckled she always hated when I called her Mary Alice. She always said if 'you're going to call me Mary call me Mary if you're going to call me Alice call me Alice don't say both of them because that's just country'. She rolled her eyes at me and I smiled back at her. Five minutes later we pulled up at the park and I could see other cars out here and people walking, playing football and basketball. I saw that Jasper's car was here so it must have meant Edward was here with him. Alice shrieked in her seat and pinched me hard on my arm and I screamed.

"What the hell Alice!," I yelled rubbing the now sore spot on my arms.

"You bitch! Why didn't you tell me Jasper was going to be here," she yelled holding her eyeliner up at me as if she was going to rob me.

"Because you would have freaked and it would of token you longer to get ready then I would of gotten aggravated and leave you then you would have been mad because I left then we wouldn't talk for a week because you would blame me for interfering with destiny," I said summing up what would happen.

"OH MY GOD! My hair! It isn't right and I why the hell did I wear my pink tank top," and here we go the Alice Brandon rampaged and she was really freaking out.

"Alice you are fine you look amazing so please shut up, get out the car and walk over there with me because I wanna see Edward," I say shutting off my car and getting out and Alice poked her lips out. After a minute she got out giving me a evil look and I walked over to her linking my arm with hers. "You look perfect and Jasper will not be able to look at where the ball is at because he will be distracted by your beauty," I stated giving her a kiss on her cheek and she smiled half way but I knew I reached her. We walked over to the basketball court arm and arm and we stopped at the bleachers watching the guys play. Then I saw Edward dribbling the ball and it went all slow motion for me that instant. His hair beautiful golden brown hair reflecting in the sun going everywhere as the sweat was pouring off his body. He wasn't wearing a shirt so I could see his body. He wasn't muscular but his chest was defined but I didn't care he still looked hot. My eyes traveled down his body down past his black basketball shorts to his well toned legs. Damn I never knew I could find legs sexy on a guy. Then time sped up for me as I saw him go for a three pointer over Eric's head and the ball went through the net. Eric began cussing up a storm telling a guy on his team to play defense. Jasper ran over and high fived Edward and Alice let out a sharp gasp. Jasper was totally opposite of Edward because he was a lot more slimmer but he did have a well defined body and you could see his six pack very well. Me and Alice sat down on the top of the bleachers and watched the guys play. And I learned two things while watching them play one guys were sure competitive over a game and two they can get rough as well. Eric ran while dribbling the ball and jumped up over Jasper and slammed the ball in the net. He landed on his feet and started beating his chest saying 'I'm the man'. I loved Eric he was a funny guy and had a very charismatic personality life of the party so to say. I looked over and saw Ben guarding Edward down the court. Unlike everybody else he was wearing a t-shirt so I guess he was shy to show what he's got. Jasper passed the ball to one of his team mates and Eric crept by and stole the ball taking it to his side of the court taking in a three point shot. Wow Eric was really good at this and the cocky bastard knew it too. We watched the guys play some more until someone yelled game and the guys walked over huffing trying to catch their breaths and they were sweating pools. Edward saw me and gave me his signature crooked smile and waved at me and I smiled back and waved as Alice did the same with Jasper.

"Ayy Bella you game to check out the Dewayne Wade of Forks," Eric said as he walked over taking a drink of his water bottle and I playfully rolled my eyes at him.

"You wish Mr. Dewayne Wade," I say exaggerating the name and he laughed and walked over to Ben.

"Hey Bella if I didn't know any better I would say you were stalking me," Edward walked over joking with a towel hanging from his shoulders.

"How did you know Mason…and here I thought I was being discreet," and Edward gave off a laugh and he sat down in front of me and Alice facing us.

"Well I'm glad I have a beautiful stalker then," he says bashfully and I swear I turned a shade of red. Jasper then walked over and greeted us while looking only at Alice.

"What brings you two sexy ladies here," Jasper asked still only looking at Alice.

"Oh nothing just hanging out," Alice answers looking right back at Jasper and me and Edward looked at each other and then Edward rolled his eyes and acted like he was going to throw up and I laughed.

"Hey we was about to head over to the pizza place you lovely ladies are welcomed to join us," Eric walked over to us taking me and Alice's hands in his and gave it a kiss "but ya'll are paying for your own pizzas," he said and I playfully snatched my hand from his.

"Wow Eric your such a fucking gentleman," I say and Alice, Edward, and Jasper laughed while Eric made kissing noises at me.

"You ladies should come with us it will be fun and I promise to taser Eric if he gets too manish" Jasper jokes and me and Alice agreed to go with him but Edward looked down not talking. We all left in our respective cars and met up at pizza place. Once we settled in our booths me, Alice, and Ben on one side and Edward, Jasper, and Eric on the other. We decided to get our own personal pan pizza because no one could decide what they wanted to get as a group. Edward was the only one silent during the whole thing he kind of looked like he felt out of place.

"Edward you ok?" I asked getting concerned because he was quiet.

"Umm yea I'm good Bella just tired I guess," I could tell he wasn't saying what was really on his mind but I didn't press. By the time the waitress came to take our orders we all placed it in but Edward she looked to Edward to see if he wanted anything and he shook his head.

"No thank you but I will take a glass of water please," he says and she smiles and walks off to get our orders.

"Not hungry Edward? You sure played hard today," Alice says and Jasper looked over at Edward.

"I don't have any money," he says softly looking down and now I felt bed and Alice looked at me. "Umm I'll be right back I gotta go to the bathroom," and he gets up walking fast towards the bathroom areas.

"Don't worry about him Bella I'm going to share half of mines with him" Jasper says and I nodded still looking towards the bathrooms. After about five minutes Edward came back to the table as soon as the food arrived. True to his word Jasper cut half of his personal pan and gave some to Edward but Edward declined. Jasper still placed it on the plate in front of Edward and Edward just stared and eventually ate the pizza. The whole time Edward didn't even look at me while the others laughed and talked about whatever. After we were done eating we paid our bill and left a tip but Eric thought she didn't deserve one because she didn't refill our drinks. I wanted to talk to Edward so bad right now to find out what was bothering him so I swallowed my nervousness and lightly kicked Edward under the table to get his attention. I pointed my head to outside telling his to come on and we told everyone that we would be right back. I got up swiftly with Edward in tow and I was determined to find out what the hell was wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>AN** : Sorry for the cliffhanger but hey I gotta keep you guys interested lol but hope you guys enjoyed the second chapter and please R/R i wanna hear your opinions :) Until next time


End file.
